The Enemy
This is the third episode of the first season of Lightning, Ocean, and Dark, by . Story Narrator: After resting up and healing their Pokemon in Viridian City, Lumia and Mishelle are setting off for Route 2 and the Viridian Forest. Meanwhile, hidden in Viridian Forest, Eclipsa and the other six Daughters of Darkrai are waiting for Lumia and Mishelle. Eclipsa: Alright. Gengar, let's go. Positions, everyone! Daughters, minus Eclipsa: Hm! End Scene Lumia: So, what Pokemon do you want to catch? Mishelle: Well, it was rumored there are Pikachu around here. Pikachu: Pika? Pika! Lumia: Uh, Pikachu... may not like that idea. Pikachu: Pi, ka. Pi! Mishelle: (laughs) Sorry, Pikachu. My bad. Pikachu: Pi! Mishelle: Well, there are also Caterpie and Metapod. (spots a Weedle) Squirtle, Tackle! Squirtle: Squir, tle! Squirtle Tackles Weedle. Weedle: Wee! Mishelle: Alright. Go, PokeBall! The PokeBall rocks once, twice, three times, then locks. Mishelle: Alright! I caught, a Weedle! Eclipsa: Gengar, Hypnosis! Gengar: Geeeeeeeeeng, gar! Gengar's eyes glow blue, and Pikachu and Squirtle glow blue. Gengar's eyes fade, and when Pikachu and Squirtle stop glowing, they fall asleep. Pikachu: Pi... ka... pi.... ka... Squirtle: Squir... tle... squir... tle... Daughters of Darkrai: Alright, Haunter, use Dream Eater!Eclipsa: Okay, Gengar! Dream Eater! Haunter: Haun, TER! Gengar: Geng, GAR! Haunter and Gengar release large shadows of themselves that go through either Pikachu or Squirtle. Pikachu and Squirtle wake up. Pikachu: Pika, pi! Squirtle: Squirtle, squirt! Squirtle! Lumia: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! Mishelle: Squirtle, Tackle! Pikachu: Pika, CHUUU! Pikachu's body glows yellow and it releases multiple lightning bolts. Squirtle: Squir, tle! Squirtle Tackles Haunter, but there is no effect. Haunter: Haun! Squirtle: Squir? SQUIRTLE! Gengar: Geng! Geng... gar... Eclipsa: Gengar, stay strong! Alright, Night Shade! Daughters of Darkrai: Haunter, you too! Gengar: Gengar! Haunter: Haunter! Gengar and Haunter use Night Shade. They open their mouths and a black beam with red outline shoots out. Lumia: Pikachu, dodge it! Mishelle: Squirtle, you dodge too! Pikachu: Pika! Squirtle: Squirt! Lumia: Pikachu, Thunder Shock! Mishelle: Squirtle, you use Tackle! Pikachu: Pika, chuu! Squirtle: Squir-er-er-er-er-er-er-er! Pikachu uses Thunder Shock. Multiple clear bubbles come out of Squirtle's mouth, its call vibrates as each bubble comes out. Mishelle: Squirtle, you learned Bubble! Good for you! Thunder Shock combines with Bubble and the bubbles become electrocuted, becoming Thunder Bubble. Thunder Bubble knocks Gengar and Haunter back into their owners with enough force to send them blasting into the sky. Eclipsa: NO! WE - WE CANNOT FAIL! I HATE YOU! CURSE YOU! Mishelle: Er, maybe we should take a break. End scene About 15 minutes later... Lumia: Is it ready yet? Mishelle: No. The portable oven dings. Mishelle: Okay, now it's ready. She serves a pot of berry stew, salad with croutons, and breadsticks. She gives Pokemon food to all of the Pokemon. Pikachu's food is speckled yellow. Pidgey's food is speckled light brown and pale purple. Rattata's food is speckled light brown. Squirtle's food is speckled blue. Weedle's food is speckled dark green. Lumia: Why is the Pokemon food speckled like that? Mishelle: Simple. I just added special ingredients to make it more appealing to a Pokemon of a certain type. Yellow speckles is for Electric types. The light brown speckles are for Normal types, and the pale purple speckles are for Flying types. Blue is for Water types, and dark green is for Bug types. Oh, I forgot to scan Weedle. Haha! Mishelle scans Weedle. MP (Mishelle's Pokedex): Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. It is often found in forests, eating leaves. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head. Mishelle: That's good to know. Weedle spears some Pokemon food on its stinger. Weedle: Wee! Everybody starts laughing. End scene High Priestess: You failed. Failure is not allowed. Daughters of Darkrai: We are sorry, High Priestess. Eclipsa: We shall not fail next time. High Priestess: Good. I like your attitudes. Characters Humans Major Protagonists * Lumia Vanelle * Mishelle Oceanis Antagonists * Daughters of Darkrai * High Priestess * Eclipsa Darkiend Pokemon * Pikachu (Lumia's) * Pidgey (Lumia's) * Rattata (Lumia's) * Squirtle (Mishelle's) * Weedle (Mishelle's, newly caught) * Gengar (Eclipsa's) * Haunter (Daughters of Darkrai 1-6s')